


Priestess, Archagent and the Outsider

by Bloodkeeper



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Blood Loss, Canon Divergence, Demons, Gen, Gore, Other, Religious imagery and reference, beta read not included unless otherwise stated, mention of demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodkeeper/pseuds/Bloodkeeper
Summary: ***SPOILER WARNING FOR THE ENTIRETY OF THE DOOM FRANCHISE, ESPECIALLY THOSE PERTAINING TO DOOM ETERNAL.***Adhzra Aldani is the High Priestess stationed in Sentinel Prime, one of the major provincial cities within Argent D'nur. She has been in service directly to the Wraiths and Makyrs both, even before the death of her beloved, Myndill.It is the era of King Novik's rule, and the usual peace and quiet in this very city is shaken by the arrival of an outlier. News about him grabbing her attention, the priestess of the Order of Deag decides to find out. This does not escape the attention of the leader of the Intelligence Division either.
Relationships: Adhzra | Radea I, Adhzra | William, Radea I | William
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set years prior to DOOM Eternal and the beginning of another fanfic (currently on hiatus), [Silverlit Rebellion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555420). Some elements of this fanfiction will clash with materials from the story of the original game. Ratings subject to change.
> 
> Update rate indefinite.

**Adhzra Aldani** had been observer to countless **Arena** battles during her span of career, even from the time she was still working alongside her beloved **Myndill**. Things lost more than a bit of color with the much tragic end of his at the claws of a Gargoyle while accompanying an expedition though, but the thought of his sacrifice was what kept her going for years. Anything worthwhile to fill in the void of her loss.

She had recently been informed of a man alien to **Argent D'nur** , its people and its culture stumbling upon the castle walls just outside **Sentinel Prime** ; Reportedly at death's door, with what injuries he sustained. She also heard that he apparently was blathering something in a language none of the **Sentinels** would ever understand. Not even her.

Admittedly, she was not all that fond of the nature of the Arena, having to watch people involved die while spectators cheered, but Adhzra couldn't have a word about it for that matter, for it was not in her place to change what had been tradition for eons on end. She was curious about the stranger she had heard of earlier though, and decided to show up in the arena battle involving the aptly titled **Outlander**. Her particular job there was to escort victors and treat any injury they sustained during a fight.

"You'll make a fine addition to the front lines, stranger!" She could see and hear **Grav** converse to who just defeated another combatant as she arrived in the middle of the Arena.

Unfortunately, this was not understood by the stranger. He looked exhausted and his state of mind currently broken; Unhinged, even.

If only the both of them could understand what he said. He sounded awfully urgent, despite being insane and speaking in a language no one in Sentinel Prime, let alone the rest of Argent D'nur knew of.

_"The demons... They are everywhere. Kill them... must... Kill them all!"_

**"Dress his wounds and bring him to us. I want to know more about the others he speaks of."** The **Khan Makyr** was also there. Bring him to her and her people? What could she want with him?

"Yes, your grace."

She could tell that something was way off-- What was Grav thinking, throwing an already near-dead man into that literal kind of oblivion that is the arena grounds? She could also see that this man should have NOT been in any condition to fight either. She still felt the desire to give the head of the Order of Deag her piece of mind, yet again. She had the chance to take a glimpse of the stranger who later got towed away by the guards.

"You _FOOL_!" She began, voice raised, stern and upset. "Why was that stranger allowed to fight in a condition he wasn't supposed to be in? I thought anyone injured prior to any fight should have been treated first." Of course, her words earned a scowl from Grav himself. "You had one job among others as the LEADER of our order and you couldn't even be bothered to do it!"

Grav's previous expression was replaced by indifference as the priestess before him finished her sentences. "What's wrong, Adhzra? As far as I can recall, you haven't cared this much for any criminal for years, let alone a total _outsider_. Why choose to argue with me here and now, especially in the presence of the great Khan Makyr?" He did train both this woman and her deceased husband at one point in their lives, so he was no outsider to her strengths. Flaws too.

"I need _not_ repeat myself, Deag Grav. You should already know what I'm talking about." Adhzra retorted. "What would Her Grace think of you after denying a captive their right for treatment? I care not whether the man before us is of our world or otherwise-- The King would hold you accountable if he found out that the stranger died from lack of medical care!"

The Khan Makyr definitely heard enough-- The priestess was right about the rule that any new Arena combatant who sustained injuries prior to a match should be healed first. She looked at both Adhzra and Grav. **"Adhzra is right about what she said, Grav. You shouldn't do that again."**

Well, that was enough for Grav to feel defeated. Embarrassed, even. If his mother god knew something wrong with how he performed his duties, she _would_ make sure he sees it too. There was nothing he could do to escape accountability in that. "I apologize for my error, my Khan. I will ensure that it doesn't repeat." With that, he was about ready to leave, returning to his quarters once more.

The Khan Makyr then focused on Adhzra. **"And Adhzra, you shouldn't have criticized your leader like that. While Grav made his mistake, he is still your superior and you should have been calmer and more composed about it. Remember that."**

"My bad, Your Grace. I'll be more careful next time." Adhzra bowed her head slightly as she said her sorry.

"No offense taken. If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my quarters." Grav made his leave after he said his parting words.

Speaking of... Adhzra expressed her curiosity to the Khan Makyr. "I heard that the stranger is to be brought before you and your subordinates after he is healed. What would you do with him?"

**"Learn of his tongue and find out who he speaks of. Once we are done, a number of you must learn his as well."**

"Him? With such an ugly way of speech? I'd sooner lay on dry, dead grass if I were you, Your Grace." Adhzra scoffed, not really interested in such business for a second. But again, _something_ gnawed on her mind about it, and she wouldn't be able to shake it off for the next days to come.

The Khan Makyr understood the priestess's concerns, but the latter still had yet to learn. **"You are not the only one with language now, are you? There should not be much fear in learning and accepting new knowledge."**

"...I cannot question you on that." Talk about admitting wrongs. Aldani didn't really like it either, but anything else was better than earning the Khan's ire by defying her words. "You are right. I still have yet to know about many things." She looked around the arena-- There were still combatants here and now that she was present, she must now take over. "I'll continue my work here, Your Grace. But I would like to know of the stranger and how he is the next time we meet."

 **"And know you will, Adhzra. Our blessings upon you."** The Khan Makyr spoke her last before she also left the Arena.

* * *

What was happening? He was being dragged around yet again, his words still falling on deaf ears. He guessed that the people of this place had known nothing of his language, and nor did he with theirs. Communication barriers were unfortunate, and his warnings about Hell and its denizens not being understood made it all the worse. Not like his state of mind would've helped anyway.

The last thing that **William** could see before the Sentinel guards left with him was two people arguing. Were there priestesses too and he wasn't paying much attention due to his heightened stress and desire to survive, or whatever rank they have in clergy? He still couldn't make much sense out of the conversation, again due to the aforementioned conversation being in an entirely different tongue, but was the other peculiarly dressed individual arguing on behalf of him? He'd ask them later if he could get to learn whatever they spoke in.

There was no time to think about that, however; He would have to explain whatever he experienced to _a bunch of aliens_ instead. He did see the unusually large being, one who was clad in white-gold and red, after all. What's with this world and aliens being present anyway?

Consciousness was _this_ dangerously close to fading out for him. He had no idea if he could survive for longer. Not with his injuries, but with immediate medical attention, he could live. He didn't expect anything to look up, but he'd hope for the best anyway.

* * *

It has been at least four weeks since Deag Adhzra had last seen the Outlander in person. She was preoccupied with providing lessons to her disciples as well as healing arena participants, but at least her friend and Royal Archagent kept coming in with news regarding him-- It seemed that he had been doing extremely well in many arena battles, knocking the daylights out of a lot of participants. He must have gained quite the fame for his survival skills, and at same time infamy for his wild, perhaps even feral methods. And a phrase that got the audience's seats on edge? That was something she didn't expect either. **Radea Astilla** had been a good friend and companion from when they met in the Night Sentinel Academy, and whenever Adhzra felt down she would be there to help lift up the mood. Unlike the former though, the latter had a husband who worked as a Hallmaster, and a young son who would eagerly wait for their return after elementary academy. Adhzra couldn't help but feel a tad jealous, but each person has their own gifts, so she wouldn't question that.

Speaking of the Gargoyle, there she was-- In armored uniform distinguishable from the rest of the ranks within the Night Sentinels. It was designed for faster movement, albeit some defense being sacrificed as an exchange. Befitting of a member of the Intelligence Division. Little good is known about spies, but if they work under the right people, they wouldn't be ones you want to mess with.

"Dani!" The younger of the two began. "Still staring at those two moons, I see. You distracted again, mate?"

Adhzra let out an exasperated sigh upon being called that. "How many times do I have to tell you not to change how my surname is spelled and call me by that?" Of course, she was used to this by now-- She was just joking about not wanting to be called that. "I swear, Sneaky-Two-Eyes, you never change."

"Quite the contrary! But I'm still going to call you Dani anyway. You'd look sweeter with that nickname, after all." The Archagent gave out a cheerful grin. "I'm here because the Khan Makyr is giving you a special assignment."

"Oh? And what would it be?" Adhzra raised a brow upon hearing that she was to undertake a direct order from the Khan herself.

"It's regarding the _Ga'migitus_." Radea answered the Priestess's question. "You are to become his custodian starting next week."

Oh. _Oh_. To think it would have come to this: _She_ was the one who would take care of the Outlander. But he was exactly that-- Alien despite physical familiarity with the rest of the Argenta, and he did speak in a language foreign to what the planet was used to. Adhzra shot a look at Radea; One of uncertainty, and if she could even call it, fear. She never was asked to provide care for criminals on a personal level, let alone someone who might as well not even be from Argent D'nur.

"I..." It sounded like Adhzra was at a loss of words after what her friend just said. "That's quite the responsibility alright. Is Her Grace sure I'm up to the task? I myself don't and it feels like I'm slinging a mountain on my shoulders-- He couldn't speak in our language, but... For some reason, I'm starting to have some pity for him. He must have gone through a _lot_ and it is painful that no one even tries to take him seriously. Not even get to know him better."

"If you're _that_ worried, Adhzra, he's learning Argenta right now. He's at the most basic of the language as we speak, but I'm sure his knowledge of it will grow with our help!" Radea patted her gloved hand on one of Adhzra's shoulders. "You needn't be so much a worry-wart-- You're big enough a lass for the task, aren't you?"

Irises moving away from direct sight towards Radea and with a face filled with abashment, Adhzra let out a nervous chuckle. "I... suppose. But this is a bit too sudden and now I'll need more help than ever."

" _Ser_ Samur is going to help supervise your task if anything! I'll be there to support your endeavor along the way too." Radea spoke with an optimistic vibe. She wasn't about to let Adhzra fail this one and she would do everything in her power to ensure that.

Oh, right, the Seraphim Makyr. How could she forget, with him being none but the advisor to the Khan? "Thank you, Radea. You're the best I can ever ask for in a friend."

"That's no problem to me at all! Glad I can help motivate." The Archagent was practically beaming with joy at this point. "Oh, look at the time! I'll have to get back to business. Can't keep His Majesty waiting. _Zi-vi teu vis-dar!"_

" _Na'ki-ur_, Radea." Adhzra said before the two parted ways.

* * *

It was the beginning of the week following her conversation with Radea. Adhzra anticipated the arrival of the man she would soon be assigned to. She was getting anxious about it, but for some reason, she couldn't help but also be excited about it. This, after all, was a task she never expected would be given to her. As much as she didn't quite like it either, she also had to learn the language that he speaks. In fact, she was just getting started.

And then, there they were-- Samur Makyr, Chancellor to the Khan, and with him the Outlander from before. Seems like he was free from the arena now, and he would serve as a soldier in the front lines of the Sentinel Army.

 **"Greetings, Deag Adhzra".** Samur bowed his head a little, to which Adhzra also did in return. **"Her Grace sent me to drop off the Outlander to your quarters. He will be under your tutelage and observance from now on, as will mine."**

"Appreciated, Ser Samur. I will care for him from now on." The priestess replied. "Any input to help him get accustomed to our society is also greatly valued."

 **"I will assist in any way I can, Priestess. Please don't hesitate to inform me if you need any advice."** The Seraphim then looked at the stranger before him. **"You will be assigned custody to Deag Adhzra Aldani from now on. She will help you get used to the culture of the Argenta, and I will also assist you with anything you need. Don't hesitate to inform either of us if you need something."**

William gave Samur a nod. He wasn't in much of a mood to speak due to what had taken place last month, especially with his warnings not being taken seriously by most. But he now had Samur whom had learned his language rather quickly, as did many of the others who tended to him. He wouldn't know what would happen to him otherwise. The Makyrs were a strange, yet interesting bunch. But he'd rather focus on his own recovery now-- Getting to know more about them could wait.

 **"I'll be off now. Take care, Outlander. You as well, Priestess."** With those words said, he parted ways from the two.

"Thank you, Ser. May the light guide you."

Well, it was just the Priestess and the Outlander now. Adhzra took a glance at him before motioning for him to move in. "Come in, stranger. Your new life awaits."

* * *

The Outlander wished he had any other choice regarding this matter, but whatever he's faced with, he'd take it. He still couldn't help but feel anxious though, more so with what he experienced thus far. Almost everyone looked at him like he was a sort of anomaly. Others didn't care much.

He only now realized that this was the same woman who argued with one of the clergymen though. He was one with a creed to hold on to despite preferring to not speak of it, but it was different from the Sentinels'.

His new life, as the priestess before him said started now, he mused. William followed her in to the priestess's quarters.


	2. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First days aren't always the best for interactions-- The Outlander has definitely seen enough horrors-- Perhaps even losses in his life for him to be in a spiral of turmoil within himself. It doesn't stop Adhzra from trying to get to know him though.

It was a quiet few days since Samur had sent the Outlander over to Adhzra's residency. One of the windows in a personal room of hers that became accommodated for the stranger she just took under her wing. The man could be found sitting on a chair, blank-staring through the window before he noticed his new custodian enter.

Safe to say, the air was pretty tense between the two despite not having verbal exchange in what both could assume minutes-- William did learn a bit of Argenta, but having learned a language long after one reaches adulthood could be jarring and awkward. At least for him, that is. That Samur fellow told him there wasn't anything to worry about though. That wasn't quite true-- He still had a lot racing in his mind; From the day he had to deal with the Phobos incident to where he was now. And oh Lord, his family... He saw his pet **Daisy** die in front of his eyes, which alone was incentive for him to hunt down demons wherever he went. Losing **Hailey** to the demonic conquest back on Earth hit him much harder on top of all that, and **Vincent**... Oh no, his poor little tyke. Stepson or not, he felt horrible about leaving Vinnie technically orphaned. And behind. If there was one thing that made him fail as a father, it would be that he was practically being selfish by choosing to stay in Hell for as long as he desired instead of just coming back to Earth after his supposedly final mission, then dedicate himself into both healing from the mess he had become and care for the boy.

Of course, that would _never_ happen. Between the **Union Aerospace Corporation** STILL being stubborn with doing anything with Hell at all and himself not being the same after Phobos, not only was he denied a chance at anything resembling a normal life, he himself chose to be that way. He was such an idiot, he thought to himself. _If he had any other choice without having to deal with one too many strings attached to Hell and back, he would rather find a way out of this planet and get back to Earth as soon as he could_. That thought was still far-fetched, however, and the best he could do now was to deal with what this particular world had to offer.

"Is something bothering you, ser?" Adhzra's voice broke his frantic train of thought and snapped him back to reality.

If someone called William anything but the "Outlander" as so many people had referred to him as lately (he also had a name, damn it!), he would be all ears, no questions asked. This would still be awkward though, considering that he was a total novice in the Argenta tongue right now, and compared to him, the priestess had wider knowledge of it. It wouldn't harm to try, regardless. "...Yes. Please leave." He sounded so reserved and reclusive saying that-- But he had an interesting accent. Unfortunately, that would be all the more reason for the priestess to press on for some details rather than leave him to his own devices.

"How can I? You have a weight on your chest." Phrases so simple due to her having to teach this stranger the language of her people, and yet the Outlander would definitely understand nonetheless.

Silence fell upon the two again, the air of tension still present between them, although it wasn't as intense as when Adhzra entered the room. The Outlander wasn't sure how to take those words in, nor in what manner he should respond to the priestess. Something most certainly dawned upon him though-- Close to no one had shown curiosity towards him for God knows how long-- Not at this level, to say the least. He was met with utter confusion by the local populace here at best, and having condescending eyes leer upon him at worst.

This, however, was completely different. Even if the priestess looked at him like he was some kind of alien at first, he could tell that she wanted to know more about him. Now wasn't the time as shown by him hunching over on the chair he sat on, eyes looking away from her. Samur did tell him that he shouldn't hesitate with asking for questions or help, but the Outlander couldn't help but overthink it. Turn her away still, or let her stay here and be pressed about info?

The look on the priestess's face suggested that she too might have dealt with loss before. He still couldn't have the courage to talk to her about it. Maybe when he mustered enough of it, he would try his best to confide to her.

He finally shifted his focus on Adhzra, shaking his head. "Not now. I need time for myself."

Well, that was a bummer. "I understand. If you need help after this, just give me a holler." Another day or two then. Adhzra could not let this situation stay as is for eternity though. There must be a way to have him confess. She was trying to help him out, after all. Have to, more like, but perhaps this task would grow on her, sooner or later. "I will go now. Take care."

It became quiet again. William now had time to do whatever he wanted-- Running away from all this like a coward included. He shook his head when that kind of musing crossed his mind though.

 _'As if I can do that without risking death.'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

A few more days after that played out similarly with her being turned down from conversation, but as Adhzra had hoped, it didn't last long-- The Outlander couldn't remain by himself forever, whatnot with the pile of distress mounting on him. Anymore avoidance and things would have fared much worse. At least he held out well by himself physically, but the priestess was concerned about him in matters of the mind. The heart, too.

"Breakfast is ready."

It was none other than the priestess herself-- She held a tray with one of the breakfast combinations common to the Sentinels-- A bowl of what resembled a savory oatmeal, a glass of milk and some fruits resembling blueberries. It seemed as if both Earthlings and Argenta were pretty much cut from the same cloth. This was Argent D'nur though, and if there was any indicator for differences, the planet had _two_ moons. Geography, climates, weather and life forms could be all jacked up here. Almost no one here dared to settle in the plains or near vast bodies of water; It would have been considered a suicide mission to build anything there, based on the Sentinels' experiences with natural disasters.

William had never seen oatmeal being prepared served like that though-- Nearly all his life he occasionally had sweet oatmeal instead, aside from his favorite scrambled eggs with freshly baked bread and other assorted breakfast meals. Well, food was food-- It would be insulting for his custodian if he rejected it. It must have been a hard-worked breakfast that she made for a complete outlier such as himself.

"...Thanks." William thanked Adhzra as the tray was placed on the table. This was one of the many meals he missed having for a while now-- In Hell, he had to resort into slaughtering Pinkies and roasting them when he eventually ran out of food rations. They were the closest he could have to any other red meat he consumed back on Earth. He certainly couldn't forget the embarrassing moments where he wolfed down other meals days prior. He was tired of having to eat Pinky roast during his stay in that wretched realm, and even something completely new to him when it came to food would be better.

"Feel better?" Adhzra inquired, to which she received a nod from the stranger in return. That alone was something good coming up-- For someone who had just met this man _personally_ , she had already worried so much about him. Perhaps it was a form of instinct awakening in her? Who knew.

"Hmm." Adhzra hummed for a moment before she gazed upon the Outlander. "Still not used to our tongue that much?" She was given another nod. "No age is too old to gain knowledge though. We learn throughout our lifespans." If there was anything to go by, Adhzra would make sure that this man be familiar with the living environment of Argent D'nur. She could already feel that he would still fit right in, albeit an odd one out among the crowd.

Oh, right, the priestess said something important that he had forgotten for a while. Nothing would be impossible if William was willing to work with it. "Thanks again. Needed that reminder-- I forgot about it."

"That's the spirit! Now..." Adhzra pondered for a moment. How could she make this work? "Would it be too much if I proposed a deal with you?"

A deal? The Outlander got interested now, brows raising slightly to express it. As long as it's _not_ anything to do with Hell, of course. Can't be too trusting now, but when opportunity knocks and it's at the right time, he wouldn't turn it down. "I don't mind. If you please, Priestess."

"You learn my language, and I learn yours. We can know each other that way." Adhzra had her terms laid out before him. "Deal?"

Yet another nod in response. "Deal."

"Then it is settled, young one." Adhzra wasn't entirely sure if this stranger was still technically in his youth. He did look younger than she was though-- If she had to guess, aside from the scars that weathered parts of his being he would be at least in between middle to late twenties. Still an odd choice of words, considering how closer their age differences were. She couldn't call herself young anymore; She was like a mother at this rate, though she wasn't _that_ old-looking. Yet. "We begin tomorrow. You best prepare from now."

 _'Oh boy.'_ Thoughts raced as much as they screamed in the Outlander's mind. He was so _not_ up to this, and _so early_ at that. Again, like he had any other choice. At least he wouldn't be completely left out and disregarded as an alien to these people, similar appearances notwithstanding. Adhzra alone was proof that there are those out there who were willing to put differences aside to help, no matter how difficult it would be.

* * *

"Good. Again." Adhzra was at work with teaching the Outlander the language of her people. She would have taught Sentinel children the Argenta tongue sometimes, and to her it is best that a child learns a language early since it would be easier for them to master it later in life. With adults though, this was clearly a struggle, but she was still giving her best shot here.

"Zi va do Ga'migitus." William repeated. Again, though, he was still uncomfortable with saying it himself because of how often he had been called such from the day he arrived in this city. His troubled look failed to escape the priestess's notice, as usual.

"You don't sound all too enthusiastic." Adhzra noted, still with a patient smile. "Is it the title that you were given from the Arena?" She was given a nod upon asking him. "I won't mind if you said that again with your name."

The taller man's face was alight with surprise. He hadn't been referred to as his proper name for so long. At least, not during his time between Hell and back to that derelict Phobos Base. "My name...? I..." Hesitation held him back from continuing for a moment. "No one calls me by that. Not in a long time."

"What are you waiting for then? Now is a good time to put today's lesson to practice."

Adhzra's next sentences were enough for what would happen next.

"...Zi va William." He finally spoke his name out loud. "William Joseph Blazkowicz." He didn't know numbers in Argenta yet though, so he left out the last part of his name.

"William, huh? Doesn't sound like any name I know around this planet." The priestess finally knew his full name. She didn't know about how Earthlings are named, but she didn't think that it was a bad one either. "Your name sounds interesting. I like it."

"Thanks...?" Poor human wasn't sure if Adhzra meant it or that she was being sarcastic.

"You are quite welcome." Thankfully, she meant it. "Just calling you Outlander will get tiring eventually."

Well, that was new. Where he had been so tense last month considering his days in the Arena, he was slowly getting more at ease with Adhzra. That still wouldn't stop the thoughts from his days in Hell from screaming at the back of his mind, however. When the time comes, he would go warn her about what he witnessed and had to fight off throughout what appeared to be eternity for him. Being in such a temporally unpredictable realm as Hell does that to someone who is not its native denizen.

"You still have much to learn, William. Let's continue with basic vocabulary. This will cover some common nouns, numbers, and question words."

* * *

It wasn't until yet more days passing by that the news regarding Deag Adhzra's custodianship and tutelage of the Outlander got to the local populace of Prima Argenta. The Sentinels living in all corners of this province, be it common folk, the Night Sentinels or those within nobility were all but baffled as to why the High Priestess would ever bother teaching whom previously was nothing short of a man on throes of madness and lack of understanding in their tongue. Pretty much everyone has heard of how ferocious he was in the city's arena the month before. To the masses, questions regarding why the priestess would do such a thing as taking the Outlander into custody were all but a wonder. What was she intending to accomplish by her particular act anyway?

Adhzra couldn't help but feel that a few people in the marketplace she and the man under her guidance stepped foot in were staring as if a bunch of confused jackalopes in Sentinel headlights. Despite that, she pressed on, not truly caring about what people said about him and her. If any curious, prying eyes would insist on her purpose of bringing this man here, she would _gladly_ answer right there and then. They both were going to buy some food to prepare for lunch later, by the way.

William already didn't like the sight of this and unfortunately for him, he had no way to hide away the reflection of that feeling through his facial expression. Anything for the priestess than succumb into his emotional issues again though. He and the priestess both walked into one of the many stalls lined up around the corners of the street.

"Oh, Priestess Adhzra! Good morning." The stall keep responded to the Deag before her. Displayed in front of the stall were vegetables of various sizes, shapes and colors. Most of these perfectly resembled what humans could find back on Earth, but there were few that hinted a reminder that Argent D'nur's plant life had unique traits that distinguish them from the stranger's homeworld. "Oh, the Outlander is with you too? Then the talk about you becoming his custodian is true! It's been such a wild month for everyone-- The whole city isn't the only place where news about him is made known now. You see, he..."

"Not in front of him, Cheyl." Adhzra interrupted. "He's with me for a reason-- The Khan Makyr specifically ordered me to help him get accustomed to our way of life." Well, she wasn't wrong; Even if this wasn't what the priestess planned to take on nor would she wanted to in the first place, but she felt that she wouldn't want it any other way. "I don't know about you, but for me, even if he's no Sentinel, he has thoughts and feelings just as much as we do."

William couldn't help but be relieved that Adhzra thought of him that way. She might as well be the only one to see him as more than just being someone who had fought tooth and claw for what little freedom he was given, and in a concerning state of mind while doing that, but better one person to support him than none. Alas, he was also aware that not every single person in this unusual world would accept him as is.

"You have a point. Excuse my rudeness." Cheyl replied humbly. "Are you here to buy vegetables, by the way?"

"Yes. This man and I will prepare lunch and we need to obtain ingredients. We ran out of stock for some of them, so I would like five pounds of potatoes, six cabbages and a dozen carrots."

"That will be done, Priestess Adhzra. Would you like Brenar to send your order to your house as usual?"

"I would, but since William here is present, I'll ask if he can carry some groceries home." Adhzra declined the offer for have her groceries sent over to her home. "Do send the boy my regards, won't you? I've not seen him since this man is assigned custody to me." She then reached for a pocket on her dress, taking out a pouch. This definitely was full of coins. She waited patiently as Cheyl got to work weighing the vegetables to what was specified earlier. She could see that it took a while for the stall keep to do her work, and it was one of the reasons for her to appreciate what those of the working class are doing to ensure that the rest of the society can live in relative ease.

"So that's his name? None of such name we've ever heard of..." Even as the Sentinel woman worked on Adhzra's order she did not let the conversation go unheard. "But if anything, it sounds nice. Better a given name than just an Arena title everyone's calling him by, yes?" Cheyl carried on as she finished packaging the vegetables in sacks. "All done! Five pounds of potatoes for 2 Gold, five cabbages in a sack for 3 Gold and a dozen carrots for 6 Gold. That'll amount to 11 Gold."

 _'Fair enough, ma'am. Fair enough.'_ William could barely understand a lot of the conversation since he was still learning the basics of Argenta, but he was getting better with the lessons Adhzra taught him as thoughts ran in his mind. It gave him, as brief as can be, a peace of mind that someone else would acknowledge him by name.

Adhzra couldn't agree more to Cheyl's remarks than she already had. "True. Not many would accept changes in reality though; There still will be people who would rather refer to him as Outlander. Just look around you." She noticed that the requested items were now ready She opened the pouch and took out eleven coins-- It was made clear that people of Argent D'nur use gold coins as means of trade for produce and services. "Here you go, Cheyl. It's a pleasure doing business with you." The priestess put the coins on the stall's table.

"Likewise, Priestess Adhzra. Thank you." Cheyl smiled, after which she collected the coins to store in a small chest meant to contain them and handed the purchased vegetables over. She diverted her attention to the new blood before her. "Hello there! New to Argent D'nur?"

A silent nod from William. He still wasn't quite used to the language the people of this particular place is speaking yet. This honestly was making things a tad awkward for him and his surroundings.

"Aw, no need to be shy around me, new blood! I'm sure you'll fit right in."

 _'New blood... That's a first coming from one of these locals.'_ He would be lying if he pretended not to be surprised by the stall keep's hospitality. Not the type to judge too hard, she was. _'Fit right in? Poor woman doesn't know that I don't think I can. Not with what I've went through.'_ Again, he could only understand bits and pieces from what the stall keep said, but he felt more than obliged to say something anyway.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem, friend! I hope we can meet again." Cheyl gleefully responded.

"Alright, William, enough formalities." Adhzra said as she took one of the vegetable sacks to hand over to the Outlander. "Can you carry these for me?"

Again, a silent nod. It wasn't like he had anything else to do at the moment, so he obliged.

Adhzra shot another look at Cheyl before she would take her leave with William. "I'll be seeing you later. Take care."

"You too, Priestess! Have a nice day."

* * *

Back home, the priestess and outlander both made their way towards the kitchen to sort and place the vegetables they bought into respective storage spaces. A few of these, however, were instead gathered in a few separate bowls. They were about to cook for lunch, after all.

"There we go-- Enough to cook stew for today's lunch." Adhzra took the bowls to one of the two tables stationed to the kitchen. "Ever cooked in kitchens like this, William?"

"No." William shook his head because he never experienced cooking in settings like this. It reminded him of what kitchens looked like back in the middle ages though. Something that he found was odd to him would be the fact that the Sentinels are pretty much more advanced than any human living in his current century-- On Earth, that was-- He witnessed their military equipment and prowess, even as he was still subjected to strict observance during his first month on Argent D'nur. In all honesty, he would bet that they would have destroyed their own planet if they wouldn't care any less about its conditions in some fashion, though this was pretty much unlikely to happen.

But instead, some of their outer and inner workings; Way of life and whatnot, resembled what anyone in at least the medieval periods of human history would look like, and this particular kitchen was no exception. He had so many questions that required answers, but overthinking was the last thing he wanted. "But I still know how to cook. Just not like this-- Though us humans used to cook this way. Hard to explain, but..."

"Save your worries for later." Adhzra knew that it was less than pleasant to interrupt someone else's words, but she would ensure that he learn and get used to cooking in this particular. "We will have pheasant stew for today's lunch. I'll walk you through the process-- And don't be afraid to ask if you need help." And _human_? Was this stranger one? Were there more of those like him? She was now intrigued-- Maybe she could ask him later when things became less tense and more calm between the two. She couldn't help but wonder why his physical traits are identical to that of a Sentinel's, although much shorter than average for male Argenta.

The stranger gave single nod of acknowledgement. With that out of the way. William was astonished that the one Sentinel woman who, like any other of her kind normally should have not cared this much for a total outsider such as himself would actually make sure he was prepared for life in Argent D'nur. It was a thing he never expected would happen right next to himself being in a completely alien planet for the most part, but perhaps he could roll with it, for now.

"Good. Let's begin."

* * *

The kitchen was alive with activity as the both of them were busy preparing food. William was there at the kitchen table, busy with chopping some of the vegetables and meat needed for the stew. Adhzra, in the meantime was busy monitoring the pot full of pheasant stock that started to simmer. "Not bad. Who did you learn to cook from?"

"My mom did." William spoke almost plainly, but of no hint of displeasure. "Learned it since I was little. Dad on the other hand..." He stopped whatever he was doing mid-sentence. "...We don't talk about him." His tone shifted into bitterness upon the mere thought of his father.

"Was he a bad father?" Adhzra asked, only to be met by silence. "...I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to speak of it."

"You're good-- No need to apologize." The Outlander replied before he continued with what he wanted to do. "How long do I need to wait until I we everything in the pot?

"The broth is ready. Put everything in. When it's done cooking, add salt, stir and we're done."

William wasted no time as he put in the vegetables and pheasant cuts into the broth. The only things to do right now was to ensure everything was evenly cooked and to not let the whole meal burn, lest the two wanted their lunch to go to waste. It took a few minutes for the stew to finish cooking.

And it was time to eat.

* * *

"Does the stew taste good?" Adhzra asked William, who was just done wolfing down his entire bowl of stew. She already knew it was that good judging from how he ate it. "You look like you haven't eaten in days."

"More than I can ask for." William sounded slightly better in mood. "I needed that after who knows how long I fought in _there_." 

_There?_ What did he mean by that? "Well, Whatever you told the Khan Makyr aside..." Adhzra pondered on what to question the man before her next. "Where are you from?"

"Earth." William responded immediately, after which he reached for the ladle and scooped another portion of the stew.

Earth... Now that's something most Argtenti never heard of in ages. Not especially since the catastrophic earthquakes on Mars centuries ago and expedition teams among the Night Sentinels went missing on their missions to the latter's neighboring planet since. Adhzra managed to overhear hushed rumors about that world. She wondered what it was like, now that she thought about it.

"Would it bother you if I want to know more about it?"

"I... Prefer not to talk about it right now." William was hesitant on describing Earth to Adhzra. "If you let me get myself together, I will."

"No rush, William." Adhzra was done with her meal at this point. "However, you still have your duties as a front line soldier. You are among the many champions of the Arena and those who survive it must give their life to the kingdom's cause."

"Of course, you'll not be on your own just yet. I'll make sure you're fully tutored and get used to life here in Argent D'nur."

"What if they don't like me?" William queried. While he was used to not being treated too well by some others, the fact that he had a _lot_ of people eyeing him like he was some kind of sheep in the middle of a pack of wolves unnerved him. "I'm nothing like them. I can never be like them. They're on the top while I'm below-- That's what I am."

"I know that you're nervous, it is normal." Adhzra understood where this man came from. "But no one is born the same. Each being, Argenta or otherwise, have paths unique to their own. Mind not those who fear too much of what they don't know."

"Dunno if that'd help, but..." William paused, being careful with his choice of words. "Thanks. I'll keep it in mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argenta language words/phrases (for mobile users because the informative tags don't work for them specifically):
> 
>  **Zi va do Ga'migitus** = I am the Outlander
> 
>  **Zi va William** = I am William
> 
>  **Prima Argenta** = Sentinel Prime (The people of Argent D'nur calls this city as such in their language.)
> 
> * * *
> 
> I apologize for the radio silence after the posting of this fic for the first time-- With uncertainties in the world at hand due to a pandemic going on and that I'm preoccupied by online and real life events, I've lost some of the motivation to continue this and other fanfics I've published. I pushed on and finished this chapter, but at the same time the writing of this particular chapter felt a bit off for me, though I have to figure out what didn't sit right with me here. If it ever crosses my mind that I should rewrite the whole chapter, or at least make some changes to this chapter, I may get around to do it.
> 
> If any of you out there are still waiting for an update here, thank you for being patient.
> 
> I am active on Discord! Supercharger#2513

**Author's Note:**

> Argenta language words/phrases (for mobile users because the informative tags don't work for them specifically):
> 
>  **Ser** = Sir
> 
>  **Ga'migitus** = Outlander
> 
>  **Zi-vi teu vis-dar** = I'll see you later
> 
>  **Na'ki-ur** = Take care


End file.
